


It's a Small World

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Double Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: RJ, Cam, Tori and Theo are all on the same boat for the It's a Small World ride at Disneyland.





	It's a Small World

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing. I also don't own anything to do with Disney.
> 
> A/N: For all my PR friends. I had a great time at Disney! Here's to a fun Morphicon weekend! Also thank you to Tigger for giving this a once over!

“I had a dream like this once,” RJ sighs.

“Were you high?” Cam grumbles. “Because this monstrosity of a ride looks like someone was high or idealized the seventies.”

Peter Pan is flying a loop over their heads while animatronic dolls sing redundantly.

“Was this Dustin’s choice?” 

“Hunter’s,” Troi turns to inform him.

“I like that Tinker Bell is with Peter Pan,” RJ tries.

Theo turns to look at them “The rides been here since 1966.”

Cam blinks at the two blues staring at him, then at RJ. “The dolls are still creepy.”

“But there’s a Lilo and Stitch,” RJ insists. “How do you not love Lilo and Stitch?”

“No, he’s right,” Tori insists. “The dolls are creepy.”

“At least they have Nemo and Dory,” Theo puts in. “Or is that Nemo’s Dad and Dory?”

“Do you have a sarcastic comment for this?” RJ teases as he touches the Loki Mickey Mouse ears on Cam’s head.

“It’s his default setting,” Tori laughs. “He’s right though, what kinda of plants are those supposed to be?”

“Sometimes it’s easier to let Dustin have his way,” Cam explains.

“I’m sure,” RJ smiles.

Cam’s eyes narrow. “I’m buying you Pride Ears.”

RJ’s grin widens.


End file.
